Kiss me
by Neo Princess Moon
Summary: Just a sweet story about the love of Serenity and all her guardians. Nothing really ground breaking, but please read it anyway. Serenity/ Endymion and their guardians.
1. Serenity and Endymion

This is sort of an insperation of the moment. I hope you like it. The lyrics are not all correct. This is what I heard while listening to this song on the cruddy speakers on the computer. I don't own Sailor Moon or Six Pence None the Richer.  
  
  
  
Kiss Me  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
September 1, 2002  
  
  
  
Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
  
  
  
Serenity sat on an old wooden swing. She was waiting for him to come. This was were they had agreed to meet after all. She loved it here on earth. It was so different from her home. On the moon the only life was right near the Oasis that came from the Sea Of Serenity. On Earth it was always beautiful, no matter where you were. She sighed and started to push herself on the swing. He butt hurt from sitting so long. The swing consisted of a wooden plank with a hole at each end. Then there were ropes tied to the plank and tied to the branch of the old oak tree. Rose vines and ivy had found their way up the ropes, and at first Serenity had been afraid to touch the ropes for fear that she would be pricked by a thorn. Endymion had taught her that the roses on earth didn't have thorns. Serenity continued to daydream of happier times before the war. Back then they could see each other whenever they wanted. Now they had to meet in secret.  
  
There was a rustle in one of the bushes, and then a very tired Endymion emerged from the foliage of the dense forest. "Osoi desu ne (Your late)." Serenity said jokingly. She had been teaching him to speak in her native toung, Japanese. She had already learned his native language, English. However she still spoke with a thick ascent, which Endymion found absolutely adorable.  
  
"Sorry. The Leech was after me." He said referring to one of the many ladies of the court. This particular one was named Beryl, and she really liked to stake him.  
  
"It's alright. I just missed you is all." Serenity said feeling him walk up behind her and snake his arms around her petite waist. Everything was so. . . right. She couldn't think of anything that she would change right now. The rest of the world and its problems didn't exist. There was just Endymion and herself.  
  
"How much did you miss me?" Endymion asked. Slyly. He knew the answer he was going to get. He liked it a lot.  
  
"Enough to tell you to kiss me." Serenity replied. 


	2. Ami and Zoysite

Ok how did minna like the first chapter? I hope you guys will read it. Basically for each verse of the song I will talk about a different couple. Oh yah, in the manga each of the senchi is in love with one of Endymion's guards, who are later brainwashed by Beryl. Zoysite is a guy, and He is not gay with Kunzite (Malicite). Please review.  
  
Kiss Me  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
neoprincessmoon@sailormoon.com  
  
  
  
Oh, Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and lake the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
  
  
Prince Zoysite of Uranus sat and waited for her. They were going to study together, and he had been waiting for this date all week. Finally he would be able to meet with his beloved Princess Ami. She was the princess of Mercury, and the Guardian of the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity, just as he guarded Prince Endymion of Earth.  
  
The library was quiet. Like most other Sundays Ami and he would be the only people in the library. He really didn't mind. As long as he could see her again. He heard the doors squeak open, and went to see who had entered. There stood his love. Her deep blue hair shone in the afternoon light, and her safire blue eyes glanced shyly up at him. She wore a simple peasant skirt with a simple top, but anyone could tell that she was beautiful. She walked over to him.  
  
"Zoysite, it's been far too long." She said looking up into his enchanting green eyes. Zoysite couldn't help but smile. She was so formal, but he knew that she truly loved him.  
  
"Ami-chan, kiss me." He said lowering his head to hers.  
  
  
  
I know, it's really short, but I really didn't know what else to write. Please review.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A maiden won't give up on her love!! 


	3. Rei and Jedite

Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having computer trouble. I hope you like it.  
  
Kiss me  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song by: Six Pence None The Richer.  
  
*Kiss me down by the broken tree house.*  
  
*Swing me upon its hanging tire.*  
  
*Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.*  
  
*We'll take the trail marked on your father's map. *  
  
Rei sat tapping her fingers irritably. Jedite was supposed to be there!! They were going to meditate together. Meditation always calmed Rei's spirits, and she was going to need a lot of calming. He was always late!! With an exasperated sigh she stood and started to pace. She could feel his presence, it was somewhere on Mars, but what was taking him so long?!?! She looked down at the floor. It was starting to wear thing from her continued pacing, she really should stop, but that was a habit that she'd fix tomorrow.  
  
When Jedite saw his beautiful priestess pacing away at the floor, he groaned inwardly. She was not happy about his continued tardiness. This time he was sure he was going to get scorched, but he couldn't help it. If she didn't look so cute when she was mad she wouldn't have these problems. He supposed he should go over before it got too late. He crept up behind her, and was about to grab her shoulder when she spun around and nearly scorched him with a fire ball.  
  
"That's what you get for being late and then attempting to sneak up on the goddess of fire." She said flipping her long raven hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to punish me in high heels too?" He asked, teasing her.  
  
"I might just have too." She said turning away from Jedite so that he wouldn't see how happy she was to see him.  
  
"Go ahead, Rei-chan. Punish me." He replied.  
  
"Are you suicidal?" She asked, pretending that she didn't know that he knew that she would never hurt him.  
  
"No. I'm serious. Punish me." He said. "I can take it. Endy-sama and the boys have raised me to be a man." He said pretending to be proud.  
  
"Alright. MARUSU NO HI!! (FIRE OF MARS!!)" She cried whipping around and throwing a fireball in Jedite's direction, but stopping it inches from his face and throwing herself into his arms. "Thought I was serious for a moment didn't you." She said looking at his shocked face.  
  
"I never know with you, megami-sama." He said, playing with her hair.  
  
"You know what I wan t now." She replied. "Kiss me."  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden won't Give Up On Her Love!! 


	4. Makoto and Nephlite

Disclaimers apply  
  
  
  
Kiss Me  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song by: Six Pence None the Richer  
  
  
  
*Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
  
*Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
  
*Lift your open hand.  
  
*Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
  
*Silver moon's sparkling.  
  
*So kiss me.  
  
  
  
"Nephrite!! For the eight-thousandth time, I know that it's called an egg roll, but there aren't any eggs in the role." Makoto said exasperated. These cooking lessons were not going well. During the lessons Nephrite always seemed to be focused on something else. She had no idea why Serenity had insisted the Makoto teach Nephrite to cook. He obviously didn't care. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being set up somehow.  
  
"Why can't it be called a no-egg roll?" Nephrite sighed. He knew that there weren't any eggs in egg rolls, but he was hoping that they could move onto fighting practice. He loved being with Makoto, but he would never get the hang of being in the kitchen. The place scared him, it was just full of estrogen and all those other female things.  
  
"Alright. I get it. You want to move onto fighting practice, right?" Makoto said sighing.  
  
"I might understand what you talking about a little bit more if we were in there!" Nephrite said praying that it would work.  
  
"Ok, ok. Let's go then." Makoto said taking off her apron and washing her hands. She looked down at her attire; this princess's gown just wouldn't cut it for fighting practice. She snapped, and was immediately engulfed in green light. Nephrite looked up just in time to see a flash of Makoto's nude body as she transformed into her senchi uniform. When Makoto finished she looked up to see Nephrite's stunned face. "What?" She asked, having completely forgotten about the transformation.  
  
"I knew you were beautiful, but oh my god." He muttered not intending from Makoto to hear, but she did none the less.  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked tilting her head and blushing. Nephrite snapped to, realizing what he had just said aloud.  
  
"Ummmm.. well I just.. I.. It's like.. Ummm." He said blushing and not wanting to tell her that he had liked her since forever. Makoto's mind was spinning. She couldn't believe that he had said that out loud. It seemed too good to be true. She had liked him since she was 12 years old when she had seen him marching in a parade, along side the prince of Earth. Not that she hadn't had a lot of crushes in her 18 living years, but this one was special. For one thing it had hung around even after she had seen a different hot guy. But it also felt like something deeper, and in her heart of hearts she believed that she had fallen in love with him. Never mind the fact that at the time he had been a complete stranger. She could confess her love to him, but then there was the chance of rejection.  
  
"I'll tell you what. We'll have a fencing duel, if I win then you have to tell me every emotion you've ever felt for me." Makoto said, sure that she would win. There were only two people in the universe that could beat her, Serenity and Endymion. This way she wouldn't have to confess anything to him.  
  
"What if I win?" Nephrite asked, confident that he would. There were only two people in the universe that could beat him, Serenity and Endymion. (Do we see a common theme here?)  
  
"I don't know. You choose, mind it has to be PG." She added seeing a blush cross his face.  
  
"Alright, you have to tell me about all your feelings for me." Nephrite said spitting on his hand and holding it out for Makoto to shake. Makoto sighed, spit in her hand and allowed him to shake it. With that they took off toward the gym.  
  
"Say, Serenity will you be the judge?" Makoto asked as Nephrite and she choose their weapons. (I know that sound awkward, but it is grammatically correct.)  
  
"No, way. I don't trust her. She's gonna call the shots in your favor." Nephrite cried before Serenity could respond.  
  
"Alright, Serenity and I will both judge the competition." Endymion said with an exasperated look.  
  
"Alright, fine." Nephrite said as he got into a fighting position. Endymion and Serenity checked the competitor's equipment. With that the duel began. After fighting intensely for about 5 minutes Makoto was able to tap Nephrite in the stomach.  
  
"Touché." Makoto cried looking at the judges to call the shot and finding that neither of them were paying any attention to the match, but rather were gazing longingly at each other. Makoto walked over and lightly tapped Serenity on the shoulder.  
  
"Will you please pay attention to the match?!" Makoto yelled.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, yah, the match I forgot. Sorry." Serenity said snapping out of the daze Endymion had put her in.  
  
"Just pay attention. It shouldn't be more than 5 minutes. This guys a piece of cake." Makoto bragged.  
  
"Alright, one point, Makoto." Serenity reluctantly agreed turning back to the match.  
  
Two more minutes passed, and Nephrite brushed the tip of his sword against Makoto's stomach.  
  
"One point, Nephrite." Endymion said, sounding bored.  
  
"Who's easy to beat now?" Nephrite said smugly. Makoto glared, but didn't reply. Within the next ten minutes each fighter had two points. Now they were fighting for the win. Then fought intensely for another ten minutes, and then when Serenity and Endymion were about to fall asleep they each touched each other at the same time. They blinked.  
  
"Well, I guess your equals." Serenity said looking surprised.  
  
"Yah, this means that you both have to tell each other your feelings at the exact same time." Endymion mused.  
  
"Alright. On the count of three you will tell each other how you feel, and you can't leave anything out. One two THREE!!" Serenity counted.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you." They said at the same time.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you alone then." Serenity said taking Endymion's hand and slipping out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
"I can't believe you're serious." Makoto said, dumbfounded.  
  
"I know how to make you believe." Nephrite replied standing close to her and lowering his head. Makoto grinned.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
  
  
Ok I finally got this chapter out. I'm almost finished with the fic!! Yah!!  
  
Reviews are nice.  
  
Shiroi Kurisumasu onegaishimasu!!!  
  
White Christmas Please!!!!! 


End file.
